Could you turn that down?
by W0ND3R
Summary: Cargan and Kames. Basically chapters about the progression of the two couples. Lots of smut, eventual slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Logan didn't want to admit that he liked boys. Especially his best friend. Not in a million years would he say it out loud. It was to be kept a secret, in his dreams and mind. He couldn't let anyone know of his preference. It would just make it awkward and weird.

Logan sat at the table, having trouble concentrating on the math problem in front of him "Carlos?" Logan asks quietly. "Hm?" Carlos doesn't look away from the television, his thumbs moving quickly on the controller.

"Turn that down." Carlos ignores his request, making Logan narrow his eyes at the smaller boy.

Logan walks over to the whiter console, and clicks the power button. "Logan!" Carlos shrieks, his helmet falling back a little. "I asked you to turn it down," Logan raises an eyebrow and shrugs, trying to ignore Carlos' now adorable brown eyes staring at him.

"I didn't hear you." Carlos pouts, standing up and walking over to the table that Logan was just sitting at. "What's this?" Carlos asks, picking up a paper that was filled with calculations and notes.

"Math." Logan tries to grab it from the Latino's hand, but Carlos jerks back and grins.

"Looks tasty." Carlos licks the paper, making Logan twitch. "Stop, that took forever to do."

When Carlos licks it again, biting it a bit, Logan groans. "Carlos! Seriously, give it back!" Logan takes a step closer, and slips. He falls onto the smaller boy, and they fall onto the floor. They look at each other for a minute, Carlos squirming awkwardly under Logan's still body.

Logan hushes the thoughts that come to his brain, whispering to him about how cute Carlos looks, or how nice he smells, even how wonderful his caramel skin looks.

"Uh," Logan breathes, reaching out to grab the math paper. He manages to snatch it back, and starts to get up when Carlos stops him with his legs. "Carlos," Logan says, his body starting to get heated with this closeness. He swallows, embarrassed at the all-too-familiar feeling between his legs as it begins to form against Carlos' thigh. It's obvious Carlos feels it, because he throws his head back and chuckles.

"Logie, are you—"

"No!" Logan blush deepens, and he squirms out of Carlos' legs and stands.

"You don't have to be embarrassed…" The Latino murmurs, mimicking Logan and standing.

"Huh?"

"I said, you don't have to be embarrassed. I think it's cute."

"Stop, Carlos, I get it. You don't need to make fun of me." Logan tries to turn, but Carlos grabs his arm and swings him around. "I'm not making fun of you, I promise." He leans closer to the pale boy, and stand on his toes. "Do you like me? Honestly?"

Logan's head is swimming, his member throbbing with anticipated excitement. "I'm not gay." Logan states, though his shaky voice doesn't convince Carlos. "Yeah, and I'm as tall as James."

Logan grits his teeth, damning his throbbing erection. "Come to the couch." Carlos pulls Logan, pushing him to sit. "Ah, Carlos?" The paler boy's eyes widen with surprise when Carlos' lips are only inches away from his.

"Do you like me?" The Latino's breath is hot against Logan's lips, making Logan whimper.

"Uh, maybe a little, if that's okay."

"That's fine. I like you too." Logan doesn't have any time to respond; Carlos mashes his lips against Logan's, moving them in a rhythmic way. Logan feels Carlos' hands grip at his belt, fumbling with it and trying to take it off without breaking the kiss. He manages to undo it, and pulls away just to pull it off. "Carlos?" Logan whimpers quietly. "What are you doing?"

Carlos grins, and kisses him again. "Just help me take off your pants."

Logan immediately complies, unbuttoning and pulling down his jeans that were just getting a little _too tight for his liking. "Fuck, you're so cute." Logan lets himself mutter as Carlos nips at his neck. _

_It wasn't until he felt Carlos rub the bulge in Logan's boxers did Logan squeal. _

_His cheeks were pink, his nostrils flaring from the pleasure. "Is this okay?" Carlos whispers as he sucks on Logan's earlobe. He wasn't an expert in this department by any means; he was simply going by what he's seen in movies and what he does to himself. _

"_Y-Yeah." Logan bites down on his lip, finding himself bucking against Carlos' touch. _

"_Can I take it off?" Carlos whispers next. Logan doesn't speak, but nods. He lifts his hips off the couch to let Carlos easily slide off his boxers, letting his extremely hard erection bounce into freedom. _

_The paler boy bites his cheek, shifting uncomfortably. "What?" Carlos asks, wrapping his hands around his friends erection. _

"_I've never done this." Logan squeaks when Carlos adds pressure and begins to pump his wrists. _

"_Not with Camille?" Carlos asks, his eyes lingering over to the beautiful member he was touching. _

"_N-Nope." Logan shakes his head feverishly before letting his eyes close and a small moan escape his lips. "Do that again," Carlos pleads, moving his hands faster. _

_Logan moans again, making Carlos groan in anticipation. His own member was twitching underneath his jeans, begging to be free. After a few more minutes of squirming and moaning from Logan, Carlos wraps his lips around Logan's head. _

"_Ngh, Carlos…" Logan's eyes open and widen to the sudden warmth. _

_Carlos hums something, and puts as much of Logan as he can into his small mouth. "Mm," Logan let's his hand rest of his Latino's raven hair, feeling a bit more confident when he hears Carlos hum a moan. _

_It all happens so fast after that. Logan is moaning louder and louder, warning Carlos that he is close. The Latino doesn't stop, licking and sucking on Logan's twitching member. _

_The sudden liquid in Carlos' mouth makes his eyes close, tasting the odd flavor of Logan. He swallows it quickly, before releasing Logan from his mouth his an audible pop. _

_Carlos stands, leaving Logan shivering and whimpering half-naked on the couch. "Kendall and James will be back soon. I'm going to the bathroom." _

_Carlos turns on the ball of his heels, going down the hallway, leaving Logan in complete love for the Spanish boy._


	2. Chapter 2

To be completely honest, this was going to be a oneshot. But then I got nice reviews ^_^

* * *

><p>Logan didn't know how to approach the Latino, but his mind was filled with questions. The most important, why did he do that?<p>

He most certainly did not have to drag Logan to the couch and suck him off. Logan didn't get it, but he didn't regret it; He was just worried that Carlos did. He hadn't spoken to Carlos in days, never even seeing him. He was secluded in his room, telling the three curious boys that it was to be a surprise. Logan was not one to favor surprises. In fact, he hated them. What was so important that made Carlos stay in the bedroom, only to come out to eat and piss? He told the group of his surprise two days ago, and showed no sign of leaving the room. Even Mama Knight was growing worrisome of the small boy, but decided against saying anything.

The three boys and Katie were gathered around the table, Katie shuffling the poker cards around in an oddly professional way. They almost didn't notice when Carlos opened the door and joined them at the table, a huge grin on his face. "Carlos?" James said, making the others turn their head.

Even though Carlos wasn't looking at him, Logan blushed a deep shade of red. "Hey, count me in on this game." Katie nodded at his request and started handing him the standard thirty chips. They played in silence, minus the occasional sighs of defeat, but Logan wasn't interested in the card game anymore. Carlos' cheeks were flushed, hair in a bedhead look, the tip of his tongue poking out of his mouth in the cutest and ridiculous manor.

All Logan could bring himself to think about was where that mouth has been, what that tongue has licked. Thinking back to the night, Logan whimpers with sexual frustration. He plays it off as being angry at the game, and then folds to make it more believable.

"I win again!"

Katie's tiny arms lean over and drag the mountain of chips over to her, making Kendall face palm and James growl. "Katie, you're annoying me." James says, making Katie shrug and give one of her prized smiles. They continue the game—Katie won—until everyone was getting up, faces painted with defeat. Carlos stretches once he's standing, the lower part of his stomach exposed.

Logan's chocolate brown eyes linger to the honey colored skin, refusing to tear away from the body that should belong to him. The moment only lasts another second, Carlos sighing as he puts his arms down, making a slapping sound when they hit his sides.

"What should we do now?" Logan manages his voice strangely hoarse. "Let's just watch a movie or something." Carlos suggested, staring at Logan while he mutters the words 'or something'.

Kendall and James think nothing of it; even if they did they decided they would rather not know and play dumb. It would be easier for everyone, right?

The group ushers Katie into her room with Mama Knight, and they all pounce on the orange sofa while Kendall raids for an acceptable DVD.

Carlos lets his eyes wander around the room until finally settling on Logan. The pale boy is stretched on the couch, his hair perfect and eyes half closed. Kendall eventually picks The Devil's Rejects, a popular pick among the four teenage boys. Kendall wasn't one to eye his best friends, especially the boy ones, but he couldn't help it with James. Something about that tall brunette made Kendall want to scream, in a good way.

The tall green-eyed boy was sexually deprived, or so he said. Could someone be deprived of sex if they had never had sex? He didn't think much more of it, his attention being turned to the movie.

Logan on the other hand, could care less of the movie. He stared at it without really watching, hearing it but not caring to pay attention to the words. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he grabbed and read it almost instantly.

_Come sit with me?_

The four word text was perfect for Logan. Instead of replying, he put his phone back into his pocket and looked at Carlos, who was smirking at him from the other end of the couch. They were separated by James and Kendall, both whom were too occupied over the movie too notice Carlos' smirk and Logan's reddened face.

Carlos couldn't help himself around the pale, tiny boy. He was too much for the Latino to handle. Carlos stayed in his room for days reading the book Logan was reading so that Logan would think we was smart; something they could talk about, instead of Carlos rambling on about the importance of his helmet and he should get one too.

He liked how Logan blushed at everything, and how pale his skin was, without looking pasty. The way his chocolate eyes looked completely magnificent with his brown hair. Carlos couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of him.

He didn't want to feel this way, honestly.

He wished he didn't have wake up in a cold sweat, panting and his boxers and sheets sticky and wet. He would sometimes wonder what came over him, when he decided he liked Logan. But of course he remembered. How could he forget?

* * *

><p><em>Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos were doing what they usually did. Sitting at Kendall's house, eating his food, and playing hockey. It wasn't a terrible life by any means. <em>

_Logan was working on some science project that wasn't due for months while James gawked at the women on the television screen. "Rate her," Kendall pointed at the young model walking down the runway, hands in her denim pockets. "Five. She has no ass." _

_Carlos disapproved of James' shallowness, but ignored it while he pressed the keys on his phone, clicking none in particular. Kendall shook his head, saying what Carlos was thinking. _

_"So? Who cares! I give her an eight. What about you, Carlitos?" _

_Carlos looked up at the girl, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not sure. She is pretty though." Kendall nods at Carlos' words before flipping the channel, searching for something that was better than listening to James make crude comments about the young models. He paused at a channel, wiggling his eyebrows and calling Logan's name. _

_"Logie, found you a boyfriend!" Logan turned to quickly flick off the taller boy, all of them knowing Logan wasn't gay. _

_Carlos never thought of Logan as anything more but a best bud, but when Kendall made that comment to Logan it was like a light switch turned on in his brain. He suddenly saw tiny, shy Logan as an eligible boyfriend._

* * *

><p>Of course back then he thought it was a waste of time, seeing as though he was straight as a board. That had turned out to be the opposite of true, as far as Carlos was concerned.<p>

Logan had thought of Carlos' sexual preference to be straight too, up until the day when they both confessed to each other and committed an act that Mama Knight and the two other boys disproved of. Carlos didn't mind if they found out.

He liked dudes, was that such a crime? He liked Logan, it wasn't illegal. Something told him Logan wasn't too excited to be caught by the boys or if Carlos ever worked the nerve to tell their best friends.

Logan squirmed, eager to go sit beside his more-than-best-friend. Eventually he made an excuse to go to the bathroom, and when he came back he squeezed next to Kendall and Carlos.

"Ow, Logan!" Kendall hit Logan's back half-heartedly, but Logan continued to squish between the two. Eventually James moved down to where Logan was sitting, making room for Logan to full sit on the couch. "Damn," Carlos muttered into Logan's ear, sensing shockwaves down the pale boys spine in the most perfect and uncomfortable way.

He could feel the heat his cheeks were releasing, telling him he was blushing severely. Carlos enjoyed watching Logan shiver and squirm under something so little like whispering in his ear. How did he last that long when Carlos went down on him? Carlos' mouth tasted like Logan, and the Latino had to resist grinning.

Logan didn't want to say he was uncomfortable, but he was. He didn't feel right, feeling so turned on by Carlos' constant sighs and rubbing Logan's thigh with Kendall and James to the right of them.

They had their eyes fixed on the T.V, the occasional gasp slipping from their lips. And when Carlos gained enough courage to rub Logan through his jeans, Logan let out a gasp of his own.

Carlos pulled away and growled at Logan, as if to tell him to be quiet. The pale boy's face was flushed from the tension in his jeans, urging to position it so it wasn't grazing so painfully. He didn't want to look, but he was sure there was a perfect outline of his length right now. The way Carlos traced it with his finger only confirmed his suspicions.

A few years ago, Logan didn't think he would ever actually be getting jacked off by Carlos, sucked off by Carlos, even being touched by Carlos. He couldn't say he didn't like it though, he loves it. He loved the tension it made him feel, and the way his stomach felt.

It felt different when Logan touched himself. He wasn't fond of doing things to himself. It made him feel, well to put it childishly, icky.

If he did find himself in that predicament however, he would make himself think Carlos was the one doing it and the disgusted feeling would subside until he finished. He wasn't one to have very many sexual needs, but right now with Carlos rubbing him through his pants, he did have a need.

He twitched and sighed quietly, every time looking over at the other two to make sure they weren't watching. Carlos didn't care. He would even find it amusing if they saw them. But for Logan's sake, he hushed himself and made sure Logan didn't get too ahead of himself.

Carlos grinned when the pale boy groaned as quietly as possible, but James still heard it. "I need to go to the bathroom," Logan said through his teeth, wobbling away.

"Kids weird," The Latino shrugs, eyes on the movie even though he could only think about Logan and what exactly he was doing in the bathroom.

The wonderful feeling in his stomach was overpowering the icky feeling, much to Logan's appreciation. He pointed towards the toilet, leaning over and grunting quietly while he finished. He couldn't help but remember what happened to his seed last time.

He didn't want to leave the bathroom. He was perfectly content here, and in the living room he wanted nothing more than to rip his own clothes off and Carlos' and enjoy the rest of the evening THAT way, but he knew that impossible with James and Kendall. As much as he loved the two, it would be great if they would leave for the remainder of the evening.

After regulating his breathing and buttoning his jeans, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cola. Once he was seated back beside the golden skinned boy, he felt eyes on him, and they weren't Carlos'. Logan's cheeks flush, and he catches Kendall staring with his eyebrows arched in a way that made Logan want to hide.

"I'm going to bed." Kendall says a little too loudly.

When he stands, he takes hold of James and gets him up from the couch. The brunette groans when Kendall mutters something in his ear, and is dragged to the room by the blonde.

Logan is blushing severely, knowing Kendall knew something was up. He glanced over at Carlos, who is still looking at the now-closed door.

"Why'd they leave?" He asks the smart boy, who replies in a chuckle.

"You're so cute." Logan murmurs, placing his hand on the Latino's cheek. "So are you."

Logan was completely fine with staying like this, but Carlos wasn't. He hadn't kissed anyone before Logan; boy or girl. He liked it...a lot. He crawls on top of Logan, who just watches the boy.

Carlos kisses his neck first instead of lips, biting softly at the skin. Logan whimpers at his actions, giving Carlos the confidence he needed to let his hands graze Logan's returning bulge. "Carlos!" Logan moans, pushing Carlos away.

"What? Are you okay?" Carlos' eyes search for something wrong, and Logan shakes his head.

"No Carlos, I'm fine. Don't you want me to do something for you?" Carlos shakes his head almost instantly before pushing his lips back on Logan's.

"Do you not like what I'm doing...?" The small boy asks between the kiss, making Logan moan out in frustration. "I love it, Carlos. I seriously love it." He says through his teeth when Carlos starts rubbing again. Logan, whose face must look like a tomato, is only half-worried about the other four people in the house coming out.

Kendall left and took James with him for a reason, but Katie and Mama Knight are completely unaware of the boys' 'fun'. He focused on Carlos' perfectly molded lips against his, sucking on his bottom lip. Logan lets his hands travel down to the Latino's pants, but he releases the kiss and shoos him away. "Stop, just relax and enjoy what I'm doing you." Logan is extremely confused by what Carlos is saying, but gives up trying to undo his pants. They kiss for at least another five minutes, moans and sighs of pleasure floating through the room. "Logie?" Carlos whispers between the kiss.

"Yeah?" Logan pulls away just enough to look at Carlos. "Are we dating?"

Logan never thought of it before. Did this mean they were together? "Do...you want to be dating?" His heart was beating quickly, suddenly unnerved by his friends question. Carlos nodded quietly with his eyes wide. Logan let himself smile, his hands absent mindedly playing with Carlos' hair. "Okay then, I guess we are." Carlos grins before pressing his lips against Logan's, the heat of the two radiating off.

Meanwhile, James and Kendall weren't exactly having much fun. "What do you think they're doing?" James whispers, his ear pushed against the door.

Kendall groans at James' ignorance, and throws a pillow at his back. "Having tea. Now can you stop trying to listen in?"

James sighs, pulling away from the door and picking up the pillow from the floor. "How come I have to stay in here? I don't care what they're doing." James sat next to Kendall who muttered, "Just go to sleep."

Carlos had one of his silly grins on his face, making Logan snuggle deeper into his new boyfriend's chest.

"I could get used to this, you know." He says, looking up at the Latino.

"Good, because I'm not letting you leave."


	3. Chapter 3

Whala! Chapter...three? Reviews are MUCH appreciated! (:

* * *

><p>And thus began the secret relationship of Carlos and Logan. It wasn't such a secret on the other side, but they weren't completely aware of that yet. Kendall was on high alert of the two, making note of every time they stared longingly at each other or when they both disappeared to 'go to sleep'.<p>

Kendall was almost angry at the two; how stupid did they think he was anyhow? The whole ordeal made him want to just jump and up and explain that they can just stop acting like they aren't gay and in love, because it's extremely obvious. The only one yet to notice is James, but Kendall knew he wouldn't really understand. "Going to the store with Logan, be back later!" Carlos chirps as he shuts the door, making Kendall face palm. "They really think we don't know?" James mutters and Kendall shakes his head slowly. "Nope."

XXXXXXX

"Logie, wait up!" Carlos calls, reaching out to take his boyfriend's hand. Logan slows to let his Latino catch up, fingers intertwining in the most brilliant way.

"What if someone sees us, holding hands?" Carlos whispers. Logan shrugs, but his eyes are on high alert for anyone who could come down the parking lot. The store was seemingly empty, and when they did notice a few customers they were all too old to even know who Logan or Carlos were.

So they walked down the aisles, hands together. "No, Carlos, put that back." Logan hissed for the fifth time in the last two minutes. Carlos pouted, stomping like a child to place the fruit snacks back in their rightful place. Logan pushed on, not wanting to look into his boyfriends magnificent eyes.

He knew that if he did, he would buy whatever Carlos desired. In other words, the entire candy aisle and most of the toys. "What are some other things we should get?" Logan asked Carlos, but Carlos remained quiet.

"Oh come on babe!" Logan rolled his eyes when the Latino refused to speak or even look at him. "Fine, get the damn fruit snacks."

Carlos perked up immediately, a grin spread across his face. He sprinted around to the previous aisle, picking up the box he had just recently put back. "I love you Logie!" Carlos jumped around, making Logan roll his eyes again, and put the snack into the semi-full cart.

Carlos reached out to Logan, pulling him down by his shirt rather him get on his toes. "Car—" Logan said, annoyed by the excessive pulling. The annoyance was immediately dissolved as Carlos pressed his lips against his pale friend, his innocence bubbling into Logan. Logan pulls back, standing straight again. "Anyways, what else would you eat? That isn't purely sugar?"

"I like green beans." Carlos suggests, and Logan grins at his silly boyfriend. Yes, _his_ silly boyfriend. He liked repeating that in his head. Carlos was _his_.

The rest of the trip to the store consists of more pouting, more giving in, and kissing. The last part Logan was completely fine with.

While Logan starting piling the items onto the conveyer belt, Carlos was getting spoken to by a short and fit blonde, twirling her hair and chewing pink bubble gum, much like in the movies.

"So, fella, you got yourself a girl?" Her voice was almost as sugary and her gum and it took Logan all he had not to walk up to her and explain that Carlos was with him.

"Um, yeah, sorry." Carlos stands awkwardly, trying to get away from the girl.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well if y'all ever fall out or something, call me." She hands him a blank receipt page with numbers scribbled on it, and gives him a perfect wink.

"Don't hold your breath sweetheart. Carlos and his girlfriend are in love. He _loves_ her. Might even get married." Logan narrows his eyes at the girl, who shrugs her thin shoulders.

"Hey, you never know."

"Oh, but I do." The pale boy decides he doesn't like this check out girl, who he notices is named 'Nancy'. The total comes up to a little more than Logan would have liked—thanks to Carlos' irresistible pouting—but he doesn't mention it to the small boy. He was somewhat of a worrywart when it came to money; his parents didn't have much of it.

"Let's go, Carlitos." Logan motions his boyfriend, who was staring at a two children play some weird hand game. "So, we're getting married?" Carlos giggles, recalling Logan's speaking with Nancy.

"Shush." Logan hisses as he steps into the humid outside world.

XXXXXXX

"Do I look okay?" James spins in front of his green eyed friend, who was trying to hide his blush as he responded with a squeaky "yes".

"What's up with you? Are ya sick?"

James leaned over to put his large hand on his friend's forehead, and bit his lip. "You're warm and your face is flushed. Come to the room." James orders, and Kendall rolls his eyes but stands.

"I feel fine!" Kendall lies quietly. He _did_ feel healthy, but his heart was in a confused knot. He followed the tall boy into the room, lying down on the bed James pointed too.

"I'll tell Mama Knight you're feeling sick. Sleep now!" James claps his hands enthusiastically.

_Lay with me_, Kendall thinks as he closes his eyes. "I will if you want?" James whispers. Kendall quickly pops open his green eye, the knotted-heart feeling even tighter. "Huh?"

"You told me to lay with you. Do you want me to or not?" Kendall hesitated, half of his mind fist-fighting with the other half.

_Stop having gay thoughts; you're not Logan or Carlos! You like Jo, not James! _

_**He can like anyone he wants. Kendall, have James lay with you.**_

"Uh, sure." He says, scooting over the tiniest bit so his friend could lay beside him. "Jesus, you're cold!" Kendall shivers at James' cold arms and hands as they brush up against him. "You're just hot." Kendall shivers again, but not because of the cold. Mostly because the feeling between his legs was beginning and he wasn't exactly excited for it.

"Hey Kendall?" James whispered into Kendall's ear, making a spark slide down Kendall's spine.

"Hm?" Kendall grunts, turning to his side and gently poking at the bulge in his jeans.

"Do you approve of Carlos and Logan? I mean, do you have a problem with gay people?"

Kendall tried not to moan, his touches and James' voice the perfect mix. "Sure I approve. I don't mind, why?"

"Uh, Kendy, I think I might be gay."

XXXXXXX

"Finally!" Logan groans, pushing his way through the door and dropping the dozen groceries on his arms. Carlos walks in holding only a few, chewing on some kind of candy he had Logan buy.

"Thanks for the goods, babe!" Carlos pecks Logan, sugar getting on his lips. "Just go wash your hands, you're all sticky." Logan starts on the groceries, but Carlos stops him.

"You didn't have a problem with that before." He kisses Logan again before skipping off to the bathroom, leaving Logan horny and frustrated.

Dinner was being cooked, Logan was working on his homework, Carlos yelling at the television, and Kendall and James were sleeping in the room. "Dinners ready!" Mama Knight shouted over the television, then wandering over and knocking on the door to wake James and Kendall.

Slowly but surely, the gang and Katie made their way to the dining room table, sleepiness floating around. "Pass the beans," Katie muttered, making Carlos giggle. "Shut up." Katie snapped, obviously not in the mood to play around. Logan patted Carlos' shoulder, and passed the beans to the tiny girl while shooting her a look.

"So how was everyone's day!" Mama Knight asked, her lips curled into a happy smile.

"We went grocery shopping!" Carlos said through his food. "That's obvious, Carlos." Logan hushed his boyfriend, wondering why he was so silly today.

"I took a nap." Kendall said, his voice breaking slightly. "I was going to go out, and then I fell asleep." James grinned at the people in front and beside him, then took in a forkful of whatever Mama Knight had cooked up.

"I was downstairs all day, making a grand total of three hundred seventy five bucks!" Katie grinned much like James had, but this time she was glared at by her Mother. "We will talk when dinners over," She growled, making Katie sulk in her chair.

They continued to eat in silence, Carlos' hands gently grazing Logan's thigh. When the tension got too much, Logan groaned into his food. "Something wrong?" Ms. Knight asked, looking at the pale blushing boy.

"This food is so good!" Logan nodded, taking in another mouthful. "Glad you like it."

Kendall had to resist bellowing out in laughter. How did his Mom _not_ see Carlos' arm moving and Logan's 'must-hold-moan' face?

He glanced over at James, who was staring into his rice. Earlier, when James confessed to Kendall he might be gay, he suddenly had a new light for the boy. It happened like this.

"_You're gay?" Kendall choked; nervousness and hope running around his body. _

"_I don't know. I'm still attracted to girls, but whenever I think about guys…I feel the same attraction." _

_Kendall could feel the worry in James' voice. "Want to know something?" Kendall hears himself whisper, turning around so he is facing James. "Sure." _

"_I like boys, too." _

_Kendall watches as his hand falls onto James' stomach, James tensing under the light touch. "Really?" James stares down at his blonde friend, who just nods. _

"_So, um, do you want to make sure you know you like boys?" Kendall felt the urge to punch himself. Why was he talking like this to James, the boy he's known his whole life. _

"_Yeah. How do you we do that?" _

_Kendall coughed lightly before lightly murmuring, "Kiss me". And James did just that._

James liked the kiss. He liked it a _lot_ actually, maybe a little too much. The little experiment involved more than just kissing though, once Kendall gained enough courage and started touching.

Remembering the moment, James blinked quickly and tried to hide the moan that was forcing its way out of the tall boy's throat. Luckily for him, Mama Knight and Katie disappeared into their room to watch a movie.

"Uh?" Logan raised an eyebrow at his friend, and James laughed. "My stomach hurts." He patted his muscular stomach, and Logan shook his head.

"I guess me and Carlos are gonna go to bed now." Logan stood up, anticipating a long-awaited night alone with his boyfriend. He resisted holding Carlos' hand as they walked into the room and shut the door, clicking the lock behind it.

"I'm so tired!" Carlos yawns, jumping onto his bed.

"No, you aren't sleeping." Logan growls, crawling beside him. "Why not?" Carlos asks, put his question is answered almost immediately answered by Logan's tongue trailing around his collarbone and jaw.

"I like that," He moans, and squirms when Logan pulls back. "I want to do something for you." Logan says, but Carlos grabs his hands and shakes his head quickly.

"Why not?" Logan says, his knees on the bed and his eyes glaring at his boyfriend. "I, er, just don't want you too."

Obviously that wasn't enough for Logan, because he started at the Latino's jean button again. "Logan! I don't want you to see me!" Carlos bites his lip, watching as the pale boy stares at him. "Oh honey, I love you. I don't care what you look like. Let me see…please?" Carlos doesn't speak, just breathes slowly as Logan continues pulling down his jeans.

Once they are on the floor along with his boxers, Logan's lips tighten into a grin. "Carlos…" He didn't understand why Carlos was so nervous.

His length was smooth looking and wasn't small by any means; it was a size that many brag about. He kissed the head, earning a low grunt from the nervous boy.

"You are so _fucking_ adorable!" Logan kisses his boyfriend quickly before returning to his lower region and going to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Carlos slowly fell into a restless sleep. Even though his fun with Logan had ended hours ago, the Latino was still shivering at the remembrance of the perfect kisses and touches.<p>

His dreams consisted of Logan and Kendall, both of them cuddled together on the couch. Carlos hurried over to demand what was going on and Logan and Kendall simply told me that they were in love. James waddled in, his stomach puffed out. Logan congratulated Carlos on becoming a father, and the small boy had never been more confused than he was right as this very moment. Nonetheless, it had the boy whimpering and moving in his sleep, awakening his boyfriend in the process.

"Carlo—Ow! Carlos, wake up!" He blinked away, and raised an eyebrow at his pale friend. "Uh?" Logan rolled his eyes and shot his boyfriend his well-known lopsided grin. "You were having a nightmare, silly."

Carlos gasped as he remembered pregnant James and threw his arms over Logan. "Oh Logie, it was so _horrible_! You and Kendall were in love and then James came in and he was pregnant with my child—"

"Well that was only a dream. Ah, it's only six. We don't have to be up for hours. Let's try and go back to sleep okay?" Logan soothed his Latino boyfriend with peppered kisses along his forehead. "Mm…if you keep doing that I won't be able to sleep." Carlos looks up at the pale boy, a smirk painted on his lips.

He pressed the smirk against Logan's lips, moving them quickly and hungrily. "Carlos…" Logan moaned, his hormones battling against his need of sleep.

"I just want to kiss," Carlos mumbles into his mouth, but he has already begun bucking his hips into the paler boy's thigh. That sent shockwaves through Logan's body, heading straight into his groin, making him yelp out in sexual frustration. "You'll be the death of me!" He jokes, but leans into Carlos' furious grinding, helping him out with the friction.

"Hey Logie?" Carlos says, slowing his shameless humping on Logan's leg.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever thought about us having sex?"

Well yes, Logan had. He had thought of it many times; even before the two had begun the relationship. Many nights the smart boy found himself in his bed, boxers pulled down to his ankles and his right hand vigorously moving up and down on his throbbing cock. He would moan out Carlos' name, quiet enough so that it would only turn him on and not wake up the others, before jerking up and gasping as he finished quietly in the dead of night. He would like nothing more than to bend over for the Latino; have Carlos moan out his name while he pressed slowly into his heat.

"What's with the sudden interest?" Logan manages, his member twitching and throbbing in his sweatpants. "Well we've never really talked about it before." Carlos shrugs innocently, sitting Indian style on the bed.

It highly amused Logan how Carlos could go from groping and thrusting on Logan to grinning and sitting Indian style on the bed. You could never guess how the hormone-enraged Carlos would act next. Logan thought it was _extremely_ sexy.

"I mean, I don't see the need to rush things. Unless you want…"

Logan looked into the eyes of his boyfriend, leaning over to kiss his lips. "No, no. It was just a thought." The smart boy leaned back slightly and winked.

"Well then, c'mere and let me take care of ya." Carlos' eyes widened slightly in excitement before wiggling out of his boxers. He had still not gotten used to being naked with Logan staring at him, and his heart was beginning to beat out of his chest.

"Logan, I—"

"I know baby, don't be scared. I'll make you feel good."

Logan felt a pang of embarrassment whenever he talked like that, but it was quickly overpowered by the lust of gripping Carlos' aching member. He stroked it base to tip, earning whimpers from his boyfriend. "Ngh…Logan…" The golden boy groaned, and Logan grinned, seeing the perfect opportunity.

"What Carlos? What do you want?"

Carlos took a deep breath before growling: "Just suck my dick, Logan."

The smart boy let out a chuckle before complying with his boyfriend's wishes. He swirled his tongue around on the sensitive tip before taking it completely into his mouth. The feeling was indescribable. Warmth and wetness coated Carlos' cock, making him throw his head back in ecstasy.

XXXXXXX

In the other room, James was sleeping soundly while Kendall was forced awake by the muffled moans from the other room. "_Fuck_, Logan!" Kendall heard Carlos shout.

He didn't get why they couldn't wait until later. It was only six thirty. Could they really not keep their hands off of each other for more than five minutes?

Even with all the annoyance bubbling inside of Kendall, he couldn't help but get the stiffening feeling in his sweatpants. He let out a relieved sigh when he pulled them down, gripping his hot member. He didn't stroke it; he just wanted it to get some air.

"Hey, Kendy?" James murmured from the other bed.

"Yeah?" The blonde muttered back, suddenly feeling dumb for lying on his side with his cock in his hand. "Do you hear them too?" As if on cue, Logan and Carlos made another audible moan.

Kendall chuckled before nodding. "Yup, I do."

"Okay." The brunette was half asleep, having wonderful dreams about his soon-to-be boyfriend. Or at least, he wished Kendall would become his boyfriend. He dare not rush things; he knew how much Kendall hated when he was rushed.

"Come lay with me?"

The brunette heard his crush whisper. James stood, his back cracking at least three times. He grabbed his pillow before sinking into the bed, Kendall's warmth giving him extra comfort. "Geez, you're cold." Kendall mutters, turning to face his friend. "Warm me up?" The tall boy said it so quietly Kendall wasn't even sure he had said it.

"Anything for you." Kendall knew how to use his charm, even this early in the morning.

They hadn't heard any muffled moans or groans from the other two, so the two taller boys were unsure of what was going on. Kendall had put away his burning dick, but it pressed obviously against James' chilled leg. James felt it, and it made him stiffen. He moved his leg slightly against it, giving him some friction without letting Kendall know that he felt it.

"Oh," Kendall breathed into the tall boy's ear. James hid the grin that wanted so very much to show on his perfect face; instead he raised an eyebrow at his blonde friend.

"You okay?" He asked, and Kendall nodded. "Great!" He grinned, leaning to kiss James.

"You do crazy things to me, you know that?" Kendall whispers into James' ear. "I could say the same to you." To prove it, James thrusts his hips to Kendall's thigh.

"Mm," Kendall nibbles on the brunette's earlobe, earning a whimper of approval. "We need to sleep…" James groans his eyelids heavy. "Yeah…can we continue this later?" Kendall raises a dark eyebrow and grins.

"I would be mad if we didn't."

Kendall falls back onto his side of the bed, sighing loudly. "Night Jamie."

"Nighty night." James murmurs, closing his eyes to dream of tanning and singing and most importantly on the list, his newly acquired boyfriend.

Well, at least he would be.

Someday.

* * *

><p>I get like seven people alerting to this story, then only get two reviews. Anonymous reviews are enabled! Don't be scared(;<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A big sexy thank you tooooo: _Velandrae__, __JJM-Obssesive__, __TidusGT__, __mrsscarlettpena__, __Sum1cooler_, and _bigtimedegrassi_ for reviewing, and a thank you to every who has alerted or put this on their favorites!**

**PLUS; See how quickly I updated because I got reviews? It's so easy to leave a quick little: I LOVE THIS or what-the-fuck-ever! And it's like 25 hundred words! BE HAPPY D:**

* * *

><p>The six sat at the table for breakfast, Ms. Knight and Katie completely oblivious to the lustful looks James was shooting Kendall. Logan sat across from Kendall while he waited for his boyfriend to be done preparing his usual cereal and milk.<p>

The pale boy wasn't dumb; he could almost feel the heat of passion James was radiating off of his body beside Logan. He glanced up at the brunette, but James was busy chewing on his food. Katie was sitting next to her brother, eyebrow raised at all three boys. They were acting strange; extremely strange. Frankly Katie didn't like it. She didn't like not knowing everything, and there was definitely something going on that the brilliant eleven year old didn't know.

Logan spotted the golden skinned boy hurrying over, sitting on the other side of Kendall and giving his friends a wide grin. "You look oddly happy for being up so early, don't you think?" Kendall teased, glancing at Logan and wiggling his eyebrows. "I couldn't sleep. Something was keeping me up." Carlos teased right back, completely unfazed by the fact that Kendall just told him he could hear the moans. His words made Logan and James simultaneously snort their drinks.

"Boys!" Mama Knight groaned, leaning over to pat down Logan's milk-covered face with her napkin. Katie narrowed her eyes at the two brunettes, chewing on her waffle thoughtfully. "Peculiar...very peculiar..." Kendall gave her a quizzical look but she shook her head. He turned back to his friends, smirking when the taller brunette gave him a tiny wink.

"What're the plans for today?" Katie asked innocently.

James shrugged his shoulders and looked over his tan on his arms. "Eh, I could go for some sun, but I'm cool with whatever." He flicked his hair so it wasn't in his face as much. "We could go to the mall!" Carlos suggests, throwing his hands up into the air.

His hand knocks over Kendall's glass of juice, it flowing down to the carpet and James' lap. "Ew! Carlos!" James cries, jumping up and squirming out of his now-soaked shirt. Kendall sighed in approval at the tall boy's abs, making Katie gasp.

"Oh my God, Kendall!" Katie whispers, jabbing her brother's side as hard as possible.

"Ow, the hell Katie!"

Katie is jabbing Kendall, Logan is trying to clean up the mess, Carlos is fighting with James, and Mama Knight is on the verge of a heart attack.

"That's it!" Ms. Knight practically screams, putting the children in slight shock. "I don't care what you do, but you aren't staying here!"

She grabs Logan first, throwing him outside. Kendall and Katie follow the smart boy, Carlos and James last. "I don't have a shirt!" The shirtless brunette pouts, and then a blue tee is thrown into his face before the door shuts and locks.

"Well, damn." Kendall mutters, rubbing his sore shoulder from all the jabbing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

Kendall and James stiffen, and Kendall growls at his sister. Logan and Carlos glance at each other for bursting into nervous laughter. "Who're you talking to?" Logan asks the tiny girl. "Kendall!" She points a finger at the blonde, who is shaking his head.

"Kendall isn't gay!" Logan laughs. "I am!" Carlos declares with his signature grin on his face. The other four glare at him. "So am I," Logan mutters, making James roll his eyes.

"We know you guys are. We heard everything!"

"You liked it!"

Carlos sticks his tongue out at the pretty boy, who just rolls his eyes again. "What is going on!" Katie demands, pulling her brother and the first boy she can grab onto down the hallway. They explain everything, some things new to the other boys.

"So you guys are...dating?" The girl asks Logan and Carlos, who nods.

"And you two knew but pretended like you didn't?"

"Yup." James grins at the girl. "And what about you two? Are you dating?"

James stiffens again, not answering. He wants Kendall to speak. He wants Kendall to say 'Why yes, we are dating!' "Ah, I wouldn't say that..." Kendall begins to say, but he glances at James, who is giving him a small frown.

"Erm, yeah. We are dating." He leans and presses his lips against James'.

Katie rolls her eyes and sighs. "Well. I won't tell Mom as long as you don't tell her me and Tyler are starting a business." She brings her voice down to a whisper. "Gonna make a bunch." She smiles and skips off, going to the lobby to meet with her partner-in-crime.

"Well, now that everything is out in the open..." Logan says in one giant breath. "What should we do now?"

Carlos shrugs the smile still on his face. It amazed them all how he wasn't worried or nervous about anything. Well, Logan knew he was worried and nervous about him being naked in front of Logan, but he was over that now. "I'm going tanning." James says, again glancing at his skin. "Come with me?" The tall boy asks his now-boyfriend. "Sure, why not?" The two walk off, hand in hand.

"Aw," Carlos nuzzles his head into Logan's shoulder, making the pale boy laugh. "So, Carlitos, what did you have in mind for today?"

Carlos glances up at his boyfriend and smiles sinfully. "You're a horn dog!"

"Only because you're so fucking cute!"

Logan kissed his boyfriend. He still wasn't used to Carlos using such harsh language, but he loved when he did. It was foreign to him and he thought it was adorable. Everything Carlos was so perfect the pale boy could hardly stand it. Logan had to pry himself away from Carlos, telling himself that they were in the middle of a hallway and could not commit such private acts in public. Even so, that didn't stop his hormones from waking up.

"Come on," Carlos gasps, pulling his boyfriend by his shirt into a room that Logan had never been before. "Um," Logan laughed slightly, picking up a mop. "I've seen this in movies."

Carlos grins, kissing Logan. "And every time they get caught." Logan reminds the Latino, making him frown.

"Well we won't get caught, promise!" Carlos says, quickly moving to push the giant yellow cart of cleaning supplies against the already heavy door.

"Now undress!" The raven-haired boy clapped his hands, making Logan rolls his eyes.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then," Carlos grips on his boyfriends hips and thrust his erection against his, earning a groan from the pale boy. "I'll do it forcefully."

"Forcefully? I'd like to see you try, Mister five six." Logan started to laugh, but it was soon stopped by a hard push, making the taller boy hit his back against the wall. "Shall I continue?" The Latino raises a dark eyebrow, hands resting on his boyfriend's hips.

Logan nodded slowly, closing his eyes and letting Carlos do the work. As his shirt was being pulled up over his head and his jeans being unzipped, he had an odd mental flashback of back when they were kids.

XXXXXXX

"_Logan! Look what you did!" James cried, jumping up as he tried to retrieve the ball that had been lifted into the air by the tree limb. _

"_I'll have my Dad get it when he comes home, don't worry about it!" Logan tries to settle the spazzing James, but he pushes Logan out of the way and the smart boy tumbles to the ground. _

"_James…" Logan growls, standing up. He charges at the brunette, both of them hitting the ground hard with an audible thud. "Guys! Break it up!" _

_Kendall and Carlos are at the scene almost immediately, having been distracted by a worm crawling up the side of Logan's house. Logan and James grip onto each other, trying very hard to gouge out the others eyes. Carlos grabs onto Logan, pulling him away from the taller boy. Even then, Carlos was the shortest and James was the tallest. For a little bit Logan was the second tallest in height, but that all changed once ninth grade came and puberty hit. _

_Eventually the other two had James and Logan calm, and forced them to say sorry and hug. "Hug?" James spat, making Logan wince. _

"_Hug. It's what friends do." _

_Carlos nods quickly, his longer hair bobbing around. "Only girls hug. That's what my Dad says anyways." Kendall rolls his eyes at James' words and grips onto Carlos as tight as his skinny body could manage. "I'm hugging Carlos. We are boys." _

_James was next to roll his eyes, before taking the few steps of distance between him and Logan and pulling him into a loose embrace. "Good enough." Kendall says, and Carlos smiles and nods in agreement._

XXXXXXX

Logan is shot out of his memory when the pleasure from what the hell Carlos was doing to his dick send shockwaves around his body, making him gasp and squirm.

"Mm, you like that?" Carlos murmurs, and Logan nods and sighs happily as his body relaxes. He looks down and sees Carlos' head bobbing up and down; just the sight makes Logan moan in frustration. He grips onto the dark hair, pulling it back and forth ever so slightly. "It's okay, Logie. Just do it." Carlos says after he pops Logan's cock from his mouth.

"Er, I don't know."

Carlos rolls his brown eyes before licking Logan's abdomen. "But I want you too." Logan sighs loudly, nodding. Carlos giggles in excitement and he takes in his boyfriend's length again.

Logan leans away from the wall, and takes another deep breath before mouth-fucking Carlos. He had never exactly _humped_ anything before, so it took a minute or two before Logan knew how to get in a steady pace and rhythm. Once he was though, Logan was moaning loudly and Carlos was palming this erection through is tightening jeans.

"I'm coming," Logan manages, his stomach moving up and down with every thrust. He slows, letting Carlos swallow his seed. "Holy shit" is all Logan can say once he is emptied.

"I want to fuck you." Carlos moans, stroking Logan's limp cock back to life.

"Huh?" Logan isn't sure he heard it right.

"I want to stick my penis into your asshole."

Logan chuckles; he can't help it. It just sounds silly. "Well you can't do that with jeans on, can you?" Carlos is radiating with lust and excitement, his grin enough to power the entire Palm Woods for days. He struggles with his belt, getting help from his equally-horny boyfriend.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this." Logan shakes his head before getting on all fours and wiggling his butt out at the Latino. Carlos rolls his eyes and kisses the cheek closest to him, sucking on his middle finger before forcefully sticking it into Logan. "Ah! A little warning next time please!"

Logan growls, but it all seems sexy to the golden skinned boy. "Sorry. You okay?" Carlos wiggles his finger around inside of Logan, making the paler boy whimper in approval. Carlos takes this as a chance to insert his second finger, peppering kisses along his boyfriend's thigh while Logan squirms unhappily. "Shush, baby, it'll feel real good later I promise." Carlos coos, making Logan's cock twitch in anticipation. Carlos leans over while scissoring Logan and wraps a hand around his shaft, stroking it to get his mind off the pain.

"Okay…I can see why people like this now." Logan murmurs, his voice so quiet it's only a whisper.

"Just wait, we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet."

He pulls his fingers out and Logan whines, wiggling his ass for Carlos again. The Latino spits into his hands, lathering it onto his cock. It will have to do, after all. "Okay. Should it be slow or should I just go for it?"

"Um, slow. I don't want to die." Carlos rolls his eyes at his boyfriend before gripping onto his hips and pressing the head of his cock against his entrance. "I lied, just do it already!" Logan moans, wincing a little when Carlos complies with his demands and begins pushing inward.

Once buried completely inside of Logan, Carlos lets out a strangled moan. The tight heat is almost too much for the boy, his cock aching. He starts to buck his hips slightly but gets a hiss from Logan.

"Hold the fuck on…please." Logan sighs, the pain that shot up his body slowly decreasing. _Still waiting on the fun part_, Logan thinks. "Okay. Move around."

Logan wiggles and sighs when Carlos does. He tries to go as slowly as possible the heat and perfection that was Logan making him let out another moan. He leaves the heat until his tip is almost out, before thrusting back in. Well, that felt good to Logan. Great to Carlos.

"Okay, um, Logan?" Carlos whines.

"Yeah?"

"You are so tight and this feels fucking fantastic and I don't know how much I can do of just waiting here."

Logan laughs, moaning slightly at the end. "Then go at it big boy." Those are all the words Carlos needs to hear.

He thrusts in and out of his lover, the small supply room filled with "oh Logan" and "Oh Carlos". Plenty of "Ngh…so good" and the rare "harder, Carlos! Harder". Most of it was just moans and groans of intelligible things, but nonetheless it was making Logan and Carlos sweat and get that perfect feeling in the bit of their stomach. "C-Carlos!" Logan shouted as a warning.

"Me too, baby." Carlos rocks back and force quickly, only one more thrust until he releases inside of his boyfriend. Logan finishes after, his orgasm painting himself white in the most pleasurable orgasm yet. "Oh my God." Logan whines, turning right side up and lying on the cold floor.

"You said it." Carlos closes his eyes, joining Logan on the floor before kissing him on the cheek and muttering "We are _so_ doing that again".

* * *

><p><strong>My very very VERY first attempt at writing slash :O! <strong>

**I need you to tell me how it was and what I should do next time to make it more sexy! (Like when Kames takes that next step...eh...eh...?)  
><strong>

**I know there are more people reading this! Review people! I need criticism and praise!**

**REVIEW BECAUSE _I LOVE YOU_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter:/**

**please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Logan didn't want to say he was jealous, but his racing heart and angry frown said different. James seemed to be giving the small boy loads of attention, making the other boyfriends increasingly annoyed. "Uh, guys? Come on, we have to go to the studio soon." Kendall called, and both boys ignored him. Logan gritted his teeth and sat beside his boyfriend, who was strategizing on connect four.<p>

Logan sighed loudly, but got no response. "Want to go lay down, Carlos?" Logan raised an eyebrow and tapped the Latino on the shoulder roughly. "Yeah sure, hold on."

Well if Logan wasn't hurt then, he was now.

He stood up swiftly from the table and before retreating, knocked over the blue square holding the smallest and tallest boys game. "Fuck you, Logan!" James growled, leaning down to start picking up the pieces that fell onto the floor.

"Jamie," Kendall whispered quietly, and James looked up happily. "We can clean up later. I want to sit with you until we have to go."

Now, this surprised the brunette. Kendall wasn't usually the romantic one in public. He showered James in kisses and touches in the privacy of their bedroom, but when it was the group, Kendall did nothing.

Logan and Carlos snuggled together as close as possible, while James and Kendall seemed to be feet apart. So naturally James ran at the chance, sitting on the couch and eagerly patting the orange cushion beside him. Kendall rolled his eyes playfully before joining James on the couch.

Carlos and Logan had retreated to the bedroom, doing their own activities that Kendall didn't want to think about. He wasn't sure why, but the whole idea of _sex_…it just made him nervous.

There were those moments when he wanted nothing more than to strip James, then himself and proceed pushing his cock into James' tight heat. But when he wasn't riled up like that, he just found it plain _odd_.

"You're so cute." James' voice sends Kendall back into reality. "Shush." Kendall smiles and pecks the brunette's lips.

They stare at each other, having a silent conversation about nothing. "Kiss me." Kendall sighs, and James does as told.

Once their lips were locked, it was if they could read each other's mind. _Touch me there_, or _kiss my neck_. Before Kendall could let out a moan James was there, rubbing his prominent and still hardening bulge. "Fuck, James, c'mon," Kendall writhed beneath his boyfriend and that made the taller boy smile in success.

"C'mon? What do you want?" James teased, pressing harder against Kendall and earning a groan in response.

"Bedroom. Now." Kendall growled, almost angrily, before pushing James away and grabbing his hand. They practically ran into the bedroom, toppling each other onto the bed.

XXXXXXX

If only I could say the same was happening in the room beside them.

"You've been ignoring me these past few days!" Logan says angrily. Carlos rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. "Are you mad at me?"

"Logie, Jesus, calm down! So me and James have been hanging out, _who cares_!"

"Kendall was nervous about you guys too."

Carlos' eyes widened and he started laughing. "Wait, you guys were nervous? You thought maybe…Oh _GOD_ Logan!"

Logan's eye twitched, his pale skin turning pink from embarrassment and anger. "Well, who knows? He's better looking than me!"

"What did you just say?"

"Um, he's better looking—" Logan was cut short by Carlos pushing him roughly, making him fall onto the bed. "Ow!" Logan whined, glaring at the Latino.

"You are _much_ better looking than James." Carlos growls, jumping atop the pale boy.

"Carlos I'm not in the mood. Get off of me." Logan squeaks, trying to move under Carlos without success.

"Mm, that's not what you said the other day." The smaller boy winks and Logan blushes again. That was _certainly_ not what he was saying the day in the closet.

"Yeah well I'm saying in now. So please move." Carlos frowned. He didn't like people being mad at him; certainly not his boyfriend. "Not until you kiss me."

Logan groaned loudly, stopping when he saw the flicker of pain cross Carlos' face. "Come here," Logan smiles and pecks Carlos on the lips before pushing him off.

"We have to leave soon. Should I get them?" Carlos shakes his head. "Let 'em have their fun. We'll get them when we are about to leave."

XXXXXXX

"I hate pants!" James groans, gripping Kendall's jeans and yanking them off. Kendall laughs as loudly as possible, making James chuckle.

"Don't ruin the passion!" James cries, leaning down to kiss Kendall again. "Sorry baby." The brunette shivered the way his boyfriend say "baby".

It was almost as if Kendall knew James' weaknesses like the back of his hand. The whispering, the rubbing, the licking…it was almost too much for James to handle. He knew Kendall was just waiting for the right moment to strike; to flip the roles so Kendall was on top of James. And for an odd reason, he was okay with that.

"Ken-daall!" James whines when Kendall ceases his attack of kisses on the taller boy's collarbone. The whine is transformed into a gasp when his boxers are pulled down, and a cold hand wraps around his shaft. Kendall grins at James, who has his eyes closed from the sudden pleasure.

Kendall flicks his wrist, pumping his hand along James' long cock. Kendall wasn't sure how much longer he could go on until he was begging for his boyfriend to stroke _his_ dick, but he ignored the throbbing feeling and focused on how delicious James looked when he was engulfed in pleasure.

"Is this okay?" Of course it was okay. Kendall just wanted to hear it come from James.

"Oh _God_ yes…" His breath was jagged, signaling to the blonde that he was close.

He tightened his grip on James' shaft and quickened his movements, sending James over the edge with a final grunt. Kendall licked James' seed off of his fingers and stood up. "Let's get going, Gustavo's going to be pissed."

He grins at James who rolls his eyes, wondering how Kendall could change so quickly.

XXXXXXX

"You're an asshole!" Logan groans and throws himself onto the couch, and Carlos scoffs. "Love you too."

Logan didn't want to be mean to Carlos, he loved him. But sometimes Carlos could just be so…naïve. Like when Logan attempted to kiss Carlos and he didn't even see him because he was too damn into a game of rock paper scissors with James.

Did he really think that dumb game was better than a kiss from Logan? "Come sit with me." Carlos says, patting the cushion beside him. "No. I'm mad."

Carlos continues patting beside him, hitting the cushion harder now. "If you come over here I'll suck your dick."

Logan's leg twitched, eager to move so he could be sucked off by his extremely talented boyfriend.

But no. He couldn't let Carlos win that easily. "I'm good, thanks. I bet James would let you though?" Carlos practically runs over to Logan to whack him on the head.

"Get me and James out of your mind! I don't like him. What the fuck?"

Logan was, for once, actually frightened. Carlos was angry and upset, two emotions Carlos rarely had.

"I'm just scared." Logan admits, his cheeks turning pink.

"Let me take care of you," Carlos murmurs before brushing his lips up against Logan's.

Yes, Logan was definitely going to let Carlos take care of him. "You have to suck me off for putting me through all this shit." Logan moans as Carlos undoes his jeans. This reminds him of the very first time they did anything together.

"Mm, anything you want baby."

Once his jeans and boxers are off and put onto the floor, Carlos goes to work with his mouth. His tongue swirls around Logan's head and rock-hard shaft, earning whimpers and moans.

"How the _fuck_ are you so good at this?" Logan groans so loudly he pauses for a second, but then resumes when he remembers James and Kendall went out for dinner, and the girls were out trying to make friends for the twentieth time.

"Who knows." Carlos says before diving onto Logan again. He is panting and moaning and completely under Carlos' control when his phone rings beside him.

He glances at it, but it's an unknown number so he turns the sound off and flings it to the other side of the couch. "I'm gonna come," Logan groans, and Carlos blinks in understanding.

He adds his hand to the mix, sending Logan over the edge with a moaning shriek. "Jesus fuck shit damn" and other words are flooding out of Logan's mouth. He loved cursing; it gave him such a thrill.

"Still think I'd ever like James?" Carlos asks, shuddering slightly at the thought.

Logan shakes his head even if he isn't entirely sure.

"Good. Now come lay down with me, I'm tired and I want to cuddle."

Logan is all too eager to hurry to the room with his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Insecure writer is insecure.<strong>

**Please review:O**


	7. Finale

**Read A/N at the end!**

* * *

><p>James Diamond sat in front of the television, eyes glued to the changing image. Carlos and Logan were out doing who knows what—actually James could make a fairly decent guess but would rather not—, while Kendall took this opportunity of free day to sleep.<p>

The tall boy wasn't sure what he was watching; all he cared about or thought about was Kendall. The way his touches left him withering and moaning and wanting more. James shivers even though he wasn't cold, his length hardening beneath his boxers at the memory.

But that's all it ever was; touches.

Kendall and James were never fully naked at the same time. Even then, all Kendall did was kiss and touch. James wanted more. He wanted more _so_ very badly. He knew Carlos and Logan were going at it from the moans and thumping emitting from the room in the wee hours in the morning.

He knew Kendall wasn't a very romantic being. Whenever James went to cuddle with Kendall, he would stiffen uncomfortably. Honestly, James hated it. He wanted to do more than touch. He wanted to cuddle. He wanted to feel needed; to be as passionate as Logan and Carlos. He—"Babe?" Kendall's voice startles James.

He hadn't realized he had pulled down his sweatpants, and started stroking his shaft. He quickly pulled up his sweatpants before coughing awkwardly.

"Um. . ." What was he supposed to say?

"You don't have to stop." Kendall whispers, his lips curling up into a smile as he sat down beside the blushing James.

His breathing is rough, the sexual anticipation bubbling around in his body as Kendall pecks him lightly on the lips. "Do it for me?" James murmurs so quietly that he wasn't really sure he had said it out loud until his boyfriend pulled down his pants and curled his large fist around James' cock and pumped with ease.

A few minutes of moaning and kissing past when James lets a strangled question.

"Hey, um, Kendall?"

"Hmm?" Kendall hums, pumping his fist in rhythm with his quick-beating heart.

"Would you have sex with me, right now, if I asked you?"

XXXXX

"Carlos, ouch, stop!" Logan whined angrily, rubbing the spot that Carlos had just ruthlessly stabbed with his unsharpened pencil.

"Never!" Carlos declares, jabbing the defenseless boy in the gut.

"Do you want me to crash the car and kill us?"

Carlos stuck his lip out in a pout. No, obviously he did not want Logan to crash the car and kill them both. That was a dumb question to ask. Instead of replying, Carlos pokes Logan's cheek with the eraser end lightly and cutely, than puts the pencil back where he had first found it in the car.

"Thank you." Logan sighs, completely exhausted. It completely bewildered the smart boy how childish and immature his boyfriend could be one minute, then the next he is a dark and sexy Latin boy, extremely mature. Logan never really understood hormones until he saw them and how they transformed his favorite boy.

He stopped slowly at a red light before yawning and cracking his knuckles against his palms. "I want a corndog!" Carlos says out of random.

"You can get some later. But now I'm going to home and take a nap." Carlos pokes Logan's sore shoulder, this time with his index finger. The red light turns green, and Logan presses his foot on the gas pedal and they are moving down the road again.

"Please? Let's go to the mall and get some. C'mon, Logie, _please_?" His voice was full of innocence and Logan doesn't _dare_ look at his boyfriend's big brownie-colored eyes. If he did that, he knew he would give in. He wouldn't mind going for a pretzel though . . . but he would rather a nap.

"Sorry, honey bunny, I'm tired as all hell."

He glances to his right and sees Carlos' eye twitching as he concentrated fully on Logan. "Um?"

"I'm trying to manipulate your brain, so you change lanes and take me to get a corndog. Because you love me oh so much, and would do anything for me. And as you well know, I feel the exact same way."

He unbuckles his seatbelt and sits up halfway, kissing and nibbling on Logan's ear, "Mm, yes. Anything for you, _Logie_."

The way Carlos said 'Logie' was probably the sexiest thing Logan had ever heard in his entire existence. "That's not fair!" Logan cries, his hands moving to turn on the light indicating he was switching lanes.

"Yay!" Carlos cheers happily. He sits back right in his seat, re-buckling his seatbelt and repeating 'corndog-time!' in a chant kind of way.

Logan sighs as he pulls into the mall parking lot, finding it completely full. His nap was going to have to wait. And when he woke up, he better find Carlos pulling down his jeans to suck his dick. Logan grins at the image.

Yes, he was going to tell Carlos to do exactly that.

XXXXX

Kendall wanted to say yes.

He was always thinking about having James bend over as he entered his tight heat. He flicked his wrist slowly, earning a grumble of approval from his tall, beautiful boyfriend.

Kendall opened his mouth to speak, his words getting caught in his throat. He coughed lightly, his eyes watching James' as they blink slowly from the pleasure.

"Yes."

/

Had he heard him right? Did Kendall Knight say yes to James' question of having sex? He pushed Kendall's hand away and gripped on his hips, pulling him on top of James.

Kendall let out a gasp of surprise, quickly melting into the kiss. James growled and shivered as he pulled off Kendall's shorts, leaving them both pantless. "You are so sexy," James moans, making Kendall grin and blush slightly.

They spend a few minutes just breathing heavily and watching each other, Kendall reaching over to stroke his own cock. "Fuck me, Kendall." James squeals, making Kendall's eyes widen at the suddenly harsh language.

When he doesn't start, James wraps his legs around the blonde and says, "That wasn't a question". Kendall starts to push into his boyfriend when James hollers in pain. "What? You told me too!"

He was more than confused. "You have to get me ready first," James watches as Kendall's confused expression doesn't leave his face. "Gah, I'll do it!" James softened his tone when a flicker of hurt registered on Kendall's face.

James teased himself, grunting when he inserted his middle finger through the ring of muscle. Kendall watched in awe, his cock twitching at the anticipation.

By the time James was fucking himself with his fingers, Kendall was biting his lip as he tried to hide his moans.

"I need you!" Kendall shouts suddenly, making the moaning James pause.

"You-you do?"

"Fuck yes, James. You're fucking perfect."

Kendall starts to stroke himself to release some of the pressure but James stops him, leaning in to press his lips against his boyfriend's. Kendall doesn't break the kiss as he enters James, the brunette grunting at the sudden but not painful fullness.

It was different than he imagined, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. "Well . . . move," James mutters, smiling sweetly at Kendall. Kendall does as told, and suddenly the pleasure hits James like a truck.

"Holy shit, do that again!"

"Do what?"

"I don't know, just do it again!"

Kendall thrusts in again, the same feeling making James squeak in untold pleasure.

"Tha-that!"

Gaining an enormous amount of confidence, he thrusts quicker into James, getting squeaks and groans and moans from the boy beneath him.

XXXXX

"I love corndogs,"

"I know you do, baby."

Logan smiles at his boyfriend as he takes a bite out of the huge breaded hotdog, ketchup getting on the corners of his lips. Logan chuckles as he reaches up with a napkin to dab at the ketchup.

"Logan?" Carlos asks quietly.

"Yes, Carlos?"

"Do you love me?" Logan narrows his eyes. Of course he loved him. Carlos should know that.

"Yes . . . why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to hear you say it is all."

* * *

><p>Yes, this is the end! Kames had sex, James getting to see that Kendall loves him. Carlos and Logan already did all that good stuff, so this final chapter was just them being cute and <em>slightly<em> sexy. I am writing another BTR fanfic called "The Second Life of Carlos Garcia" and I make each chapter 2k-3k words, so if you liked this fanfic you should DEFINITELY check out that one.

Thank you so much for all your reviews! They mean SO much to me. They really do.


End file.
